The Turning Tide
by flameville21
Summary: An average boy in high school goes to the library to search up Naruto to find a mysterious pop-up and is then teleported into a kid in the world of Naruto and learns he must bring back Sasuke to the Hidden Leaf or he will join Sasuke in destroying the hidden leaf, he has the path of light and the path of darkness, which will he take?
1. Prologue

The Holy One

Prologue

Dear diary,

Today I am going to go and research more into the world of Naruto and find out what being a true ninja means,

"Urgg that sound ridiculous, I sound like a baby, but yes I am going to find out about Naruto in the library in my school at break time, it'll keep me satisfied" I look down at my warm worn hand and clench my fist in anxiety. A bang flows through my room from my door and rings in my skull,

"Hey Hayden get up, moms waiting to take us to school! Are you listening to me?" as my annoying brat of a sister calls.

"Be out in a minute" I reply looking into the mirror. "Today is a new day" I repeatedly say.

I walk out of my room, grab my shoulder bag and head out to the car.

"Could you be any slower!" my mother shouts

"Whatever" and I climb into the car.

We arrive and I get out to only then be barged passed by my younger sibling who runs into the dull old school that every student rather not attend (but the same goes to everyone in the world anyway.) "Hey, Hayden you're here" Michael shouts waving his arm in the air.

"Oh boy, how am I going to live this down" I whisper to myself in disappointment and I drop my head into my hands.

We walk and talk until we get into the building when we split off and do our daily routine, go to our lockers, dump our bags and coats and grab our books for the next lesson then meet up before the first lesson in the library.

But today felt different, almost strange like something good or bad would happen, I shake off the feeling and walk into the library. Everyone that I speak to was in there, laughing smiling and enjoying themselves. I sit next to Mic and I log on to the computer and type in 'Naruto wiki' and a notice appears saying 'Do you wish to experience the world of Naruto?' so I just click the x button thinking that it was a link to a virus plagued site, but then something strange appears, another notice saying 'Hayden we need you'. I stare at it in amazement just in awe.

"Umm, what you staring at buddy?" Mic says in confusion

"Can't you see the notice?" I ask

"You're staring into space or the word Naruto Wiki"

And the next thing I do is click the link and everything turns black, I can't see anything until there is a light that slowly grows until it is so bright I just scream, and then I open my eyes and see, two people a woman and a man looking down above me, smiling and slowly rocking me back and forth. Wait what is going on here? I think then I look down and see my tiny body and just think, I'm in a babies body…


	2. Chapter 1

The Holy One

Chapter 1 the first stage

The two people are my mother and father, Sasuna and Horochi, ninjas from the Hidden Leaf, my mother is a medi-nin who works for the fifth Hokage and my father owns a business selling ninja tools, (btw I am five now) and its pretty fun, since I was a baby us the Tsuchi family and TenTen's have been great friends, and from that it seems me and her like using Ninja tools. Each year including the one coming up on my birthday my father gave me one of his ninja tools, last year he gave me a pouch of kunai and my mother got me a straw target practise doll that sits in the garden to practise my aim, she said she had one but her hand eye co-ordination was off and for TenTen her father bought her the same tools as me so we could learn together, because she was born before me by two months she couldn't bring her gift to ours until I got mine then we could practise together.

"Hey Harku TenTen I think it's time you two had your first sparing match" my father said "do we have your consent for TenTen to have her first match?" he asks TenTen's father. He nods and we clear the area for our first match.

"Hey TenTen I won't go easy on you because you're as girl" I mock

"It doesn't matter I will still beat you"

We stand opposite each other, Ten in her normal outfit (Part 1 TenTen) we stare at each other, I slowly reach behind my back, open the pouch and grab the shuriken I got given when I was four. And threw them at her, she then moved as if she knew what I was going to do, she flipped back and threw ten shurikens at me, I grabbed my kunai and deflected them away, I feel an energy within me I grab two scrolls, one in each hand and I throw them into the air, I jump between them and shout "Twin Rising Dragons" and grab weapons from the scrolls and throw them down at her, she freezes and I stop attacking and her father jumps in the way and deflects them and once I landed I run over to her and we start laughing from having so much fun. Our fathers amazed by my ease of learning a technique so early on start whispering between themselves:

"Who knew your son had the ability to use his chakra so early on"

"Even I didn't learn to use it until I went to the academy, I must start training the two to control their chakra"

"What's chakra daddy?" I ask

"Well it's hard to explain, it's something born within you and once you learn to master it, you have endless possibilities"

"Well said Horochi".

I stare at the two trying to understand what my father had just said, "Hey Harku how did you do that?"

I turn around and see TenTen smiling at me, "I-I don't know, I just sort of jus did it"

"Now kids how about some ramen?"

We run straight to the ramen shop and see a boy in orange with blonde spiky hair and goggles, with whiskers on his face.

"Hey you two come here" we look at each other and then we nod and slowly walk up to him and sit beside him at the store. "I hope you're not here to take the best ramen in the world away from me!"

I turn and snap at him "Since when does it say on the sign your name!"

From the surprise of my anger, the mysterious boy flew off his chair and onto the floor and then wondered off.

Two hours past, me TenTen and our fathers sat on the stools happy that we ate, and I tried to remember the boy and if he told us his name.

"Harku, what are you thinking about?" my father asked

"This mysterious boy, he was here before you arrived, he was in orange and had blonde hair and whiskers"  
My father looked at me in disappointment "We do not speak of this boy, understand?"

"But why?"

"Understand!" he looks at me in hope and sorrow.

But little did I know I may have to face him.


	3. Chapter 2

The Holy One

Chapter 2 Family Ties

We finish eating and we head home when TenTen calls me over,

"Harku I challenge you"

I turn to her and she looks at me, determination in her eyes, it's like they're on fire.

"Fine but we will tomorrow, I'm too tired to fight now"  
"Tomorrow we will fight and I will beat you, even if you have that technique twin whatever".

And we split up and go home. As I walk through the streets I feel like I'm being followed, not by my dad but by someone else.

As we walk past the back gardens I feel strange inside, I look to the pond and I feel a strange connection to them, I stop walking and stare at the water. My father stops a few steps ahead and looks back to me and whispers to himself "Don't tell me he has ability like his true father had" he looks down at the ground and clenches his fists then releases and simultaneously breathes deeply in reassurance "Hey Harku, what are you staring at? C'mon aren't we going home?"

I shake my head and carry on walking with him home, just thinking about what happened back at the tree, Horochi grabs my hand lightly, it feels like he doesn't want to let go.

The Next Day…

I opened my eyes with a bright glare from the sun keeping my eyes half closed to just about see a reflection rippling on my ceiling, I think to myself, don't tell me I've wet the bed, I look down on the floor and see that there is a large pool of water (about 4 inches high) just in my room. I look at my reflection trying to think of what could have caused this.

"Harku, breakfast is ready!" my mother calls from downstairs.

My room is just full of water and I have to find a way of opening my door without it flowing downstairs. Until BANG! My door swings open and my father stands in the doorway with a tray of my breakfast, the water doesn't react like I thought it would've and it just sits in the shape of my room almost like invisible walls are keeping it still. "Harku how did you get water in here?" my father asks

"I just woke up and it was here" I tell him in embarrassment

"It's worse than I thought, son I need to speak with you with your mother with us, eat up and come down in ten okay?"  
"Sure, urmm what about the water?"

"I'll clean that later"

And he exits the room leaving the tray on my oak desk; I look down at the water again and think, what is happening?

I finish my breakfast and get changed into my blue and white clothing (similar to part one Neji) and head downstairs, as I go down the stairs I hear my parents whispering something like it was important. I enter the living room and they stand side by side smiling at me in guilt,

"Son sit down, we have something important to tell you" he looks at me in such embarrassment It make me feel guilty

"okay"  
"this may be hard to understand but we are not your real parents, we are your uncle and auntie, your father was Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage."

I stare at them, "your n-not my parents?"

"No we're just your uncle and auntie who look after you"

"Can I go visit my father then?" I ask but their faces seem full of sorrow

"Urmm, well you see the reason that we look after you is because-"He pauses to put his hand over his mouth to try and keep the tears in

My auntie finishes the sentence "Because he isn't with us anymore"

"What do you mean?"  
"He is dead…"

I look at the two "so I'm a Senju and you're a Tsuchi, I'm guessing you're the other half of my family also is the first Hokage my other uncle?"

"Tobirama was exceptional at water release techniques, and you have inherited it"

"How do you know that?"

"The water in your room, which was all you"

I look down at my hands

"All I wanted to do was use ninja tools but now I can use ninjutsu's"

"Your father died a noble death, he sacrificed himself to protect his team from death, and he took on twenty elite Kumo ninja known as the Kinkaku Force.

"If you trained using the water release techniques, you could learn your fathers ultimate technique 'water style: explosive bite of the water dragon' we have a tape of him using it, if you copy his movements and chakra control you too could use it."

"Slow down Horochi, you're scaring the boy"

"Actually I'm really happy I know the truth and that I know what I need to learn in order to be a better ninja.

Later in the afternoon I meet up with TenTen and we go to the field to have our match

"Hey Harku, I am going to thrash you!" she taunts

"You haven't seen what I've managed to do after I've been told the truth"

"Rising Twin Dragons" TenTen shouts as she does the technique

I run strafing trying to dodge the tools flying in my direction, I jump in the air and create hand signs with my hand and shout "Water style: water dragon jutsu" and a huge dragon made of water glides from the ground and heads straight for her, it hits and she falls to the ground.

"How did you do that?"  
"My father is Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage"

"Liar, your father is Horochi!"

"actually he is my uncle, I've learnt the truth and now im going to learn all the water technique my father knew and more"

We battle for some time, tools, water, techniques. But little did we know we were being watched by that boy.


	4. Chapter 3

The Holy One

Chapter 3 Mystery Boy

He was standing quite a distance away, just watching our fight, sniggering at our mistakes. He then gets up after me and TenTen had finished fighting,

"Hey losers, what? Are you done? What a shame, I thought you were something special" he mocks as he walks up to us with his hands behind his head and the world's biggest smirk on his face.

TenTen started to turn red, and then exploded "Who do you think you are? You were rude at the ramen shop and now you're mocking us, you will eat my blades!" she grabs five kunai from her pouch and jumped into the air and throws them at his direction

"Water style: water dragon jutsu" I shout as I use the dragon to block the kunai from hitting the kid.

"I can take you both on because one day I will become Hokage" he slams his fist across his chest

Me and Ten look at each other and then burst out in laughter "You have no chance of getting into the Chūnin exam let alone Hokage"  
"If that's the case, fight me!"

"That's fine with me!"

We stand opposite each other on the training field ready to fight when Kakashi Hatake appears

"You two, tell me why are you fighting?"

I look at him, wondering why he covers his eye

"Arrggg" the boy charges with a kunai in hand, I shake my head and look at him, so serious when it comes to fighting, yet everything else he treats as a joke. I jump back in the air and he follows

"Gotcha, Water Style: water dragon jutsu" I shout, the water dragon appears and throws the boy backwards

"Hey-" he coughs "Hey that was dirty" and then he charges again but with a hand sign, making a cross with four of his fingers "Shadow Clone jutsu" ten clones of him appear and all charge at me

"Silly boy don't you know anything, Water Release: water whip" a whip made of water appears in my hand and I swing it round hitting seven of his clones, then I jump in the air and slam the whip down towards the ground hitting the other three, all that is left is the real one "Take this!" I lash the whip across his chest which then wraps around him and I swing it round and the kid caught in the whip get thrown on the end of it and slams into a tree head first.

Kakashi jumps down and ends the match; the boy walks to me and puts his hand out "that was amazing! Let's be friends"

I look at his hand and go to shake it when he moves it away in a comical way "so childish"

"Naruto"  
"What?"

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage" he says with his fist on his chest

"Whatever" I go to walk away when someone calls for Naruto franticly

"Naruto!" a pink haired girl bursts through the brush and throws herself at him (Part 1 Sakura) "Naruto Sasuke is missing"

"What you left him for five seconds and he left, oh dear what should you do?" Naruto says sarcastically.

She smacks him round the face "This isn't a joke" then she turns to me "oh hi there I'm Sakura Haruno" she smiles and cocks her head slightly

"Hi I'm Harku Tsuchi, no I mean Harku Senju" I smile at her in embarrassment putting my hand no my back, I'm still not used to the name change urgg, I think to myself.

Kakashi steps in "Let's get back to the Hidden Leaf and find Sasuke together, Harku you're welcome to join us, it may give you some ninja training before the Chūnin exam"

"Well I haven't really thought about the exam"

"From what I've seen, you could pass with flying colours"

I look at him in excitement "You know what, I will go to the exam, and I'll get on a team and we will beat everyone, just you watch"

Later that day I walked home and I noticed Ten was practising her technique Rising Twin Dragons, and It has gotten stronger.

_Should the next chapter be the chunin exam or before the exam, leave a review or pm about it thanks_


	5. Chapter 4

The Holy One

Chapter 4 Exam Prep

We all get taken into a giant sports hall where all the hopeful kids go to see if they have what it takes to become a ninja, all of us sitting on the floor chatting to each other, making new friends, all just having a laugh, I turn to TenTen

"What if this is a test"

"How do you mean?"

"What if it's a test to see if we know how to escape" we look at each other and nod in agreement

Meanwhile Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei are watching from the room overlooking the hall

"Do you think any of them will be bright enough to escape?" Iruka asks

"I have a feeling I know two who will" and he stands watching us from above with a stopwatch in hand, timing us for how long we'll take.

"I see it to" a boy says in the back of my ear

"Excuse me?"  
"I know what you're thinking, you're going to leave the hall in thinking it is a test, am I correct?"

"Yes why?"

"I will accompany you, Neji Hyūga"

"Ok let's try the door first, it probably won't work but at least we will have tried"  
"Right!"

We walk to the door and push the handle down and nothing happens

"Knew it" then a glimmer catches my eye, a little bright twinkle from what looks like part of the wall in the corner of the sports hall "I see, we are being tested and they're watching us from up there" and I point to where the glimmer is, but I point from the hip to make it less obvious.

"So how do we get out?"  
"By this plan" and I whisper to them.

We walk to the centre of the hall and Neji does his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique to boost me and TenTen in the air, then she throws ninja rope with kunai onto the walls and tied to her to keep her in the air, the she swings and runs along the walls. I summon the water dragon with the water style: water dragon jutsu and use it to boost me into the wall where the glimmer is, i attach the kunai to my foot and charge to crash through, Ten swings down grabs Neji and we swing into the wall where Kakashi and Iruka are, they jump back as I crash through the one way glass and Ten and Neji follow.

"Impressive, you knew it was a test and saw the reflection from my headband and decided to crash through and destroy expensive glass and break parts of the walls by throwing kunai into them" Kakashi pauses "And you did it quicker and with less damage than last years, congratulations" and gives us the thumbs up, we look at each other then smile and start laughing while everyone else in the hall are looking at the hole in the wall. "We can see you three get along quite well so you are now being entered to be a team, Team 12 lead by Iruka.

"Wait I'm leading what team now" and we all laugh.


	6. Chapter 5

The Holy One

Chapter 5 First Exam

A few days have passed since our little mishap and we're a great team with Iruka sensei as our leader, our jobs are getting tougher as we get along, Iruka says that it shows our progression but I feel the strain from TenTen and Neji.

"Hey Harku, what are you writing down?" Neji asked with a lack of interest on his face

"It's nothing, just writing a few things down, no need to worry"

He looks at me and then looks into the forest with anxiety and fear he activates his Byakugan and he takes a step back and just says "Sasuke"

I look up at him "What! Sasuke is back?"  
"Don't be fooled, he doesn't seem to want to be here"

And moments later Sasuke flies through the trees and skids as he lands with his hand and feet sliding and his other hand on his blade attacked to his lower back then looks at me

"You shouldn't be here, you'll die by my hand"

And with that he sprints towards us with his blade in hand, blue sparks pinging off it, I dive out of his way and start making hand signs "Water Gathering Gorgon" a large amount of water appears, stationary in the sky

"So you have advanced I see"

"Oh Sasuke you are so going down" and with that I create more hand signs " Water Release: Gunshot" my mouth fills with water then I shoot it out, a giant ball of water flies straight towards Sasuke like a bullet and slams into him

"Thank you for cooling me down now is it me or is it hot here?" Sasuke mocks and then brings his two fingers in front of his mouth "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" and a huge ball of fire darts towards me and I can feel the intense heat

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" and I ride the dragon over the fireball but close to it to heat the dragon up "You want heat, you've got it" and I jump off the boiling hot water dragon as it plummets towards Sasuke who then backflips a few times before catching his footing

"That was pretty clever but now you must taste my blade "Chidori" and his hand flows with electricity and he charges at me a grip my arm and shout

"Water Style: Aqua Blade" and my arm is covered in water that takes the shape of a blade and I charge at him, I nod to Neji who then runs around behind Sasuke

"Die Harku!" Sasuke shouts has he thrusts his arm to hit my chest

"Sorry Sasuke if anyone is going to die it is you" and with that I thrust my water blade into Sasuke who simultaneously thrusts his into my chest and we both fly back "Neji now!" I shout as I fly into the woodland

"Sasuke prepare for a world of hurt, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and Sasuke gets caught in the spinning technique who is then thrown back towards me  
"Poor Sasuke you should have known not to take two people on at once, Water Release: Stormy Blockade" the dormant water in the sky plummets down on top of Sasuke who cries out in pain, at that moment Naruto and Kakashi burst through the trees in terror

"What have you done to Sasuke you monsters!" Naruto screams as he charges at me, Rasengan" and a ball of air swirls in his hand and he charges at me with it

"He attack us and if you think that is going to hit me, think again" Naruto gets close to me when I put my hand in front of me and shout "Water Prison Technique" and a sphere of water engulfs Naruto and my hand

"Well well well looks like someone knows their techniques all too well" Kakashi said "Release him and we'll take Sasuke back to the hospital, you're pretty strong, same for you Neji, I hope we'll meet again. Oh yes you have passed the first test. "

I look at him and Neji stands next to me "We passed?"

Neji turns to me "We passed" he whispers in confusion and excitement

And we simultaneously shout "We passed!"


	7. Chapter 6

The Holy One

Chapter 6 Back to Basics

We stand in awe of what we've just been told,

"We….we passed the exam" I say under my breath, Kakashi walks over to me with a sorrowful expression,

"Follow me" he says as he walks passed pushing me gently with his hand and we walk a little into the forest. He points to an old tree stump and I take a seat, "Harku the elders have foretold your future and it isn't good, you're genes go out of control and the world begins to flood" he takes a deep breath, "We're advising that you practise using your techniques like Tenten since as a kid you had shown potential".

I stare at my hands and everything goes silent, even though Kakashi's lips are moving no sound is coming out, a tear falls from my left eye and splashes on the ground, I close my eyes and all I see is me and Tenten training when we we're little, laughing smiling. I open my eyes and a single tear drops on the floor and my hearing returns, I look up at Kakashi with determination all over my face, he smiles. "Well looks like you've got some fire in you" and puts his hand behind his head.

"Tell Tenten to meet me outside on the training field in one hour" he nods and dashes up into the treetops; I look down at my hands and clench my fist. I close my eyes for a moment and an image of a black flame flashes, my eyelids spring open and I release my fist and dart through the trees.

An hour later I'm in my training gear for weapons since I have to train with them, red t-shirt and black shorts with a long jacket (Sage Naruto style jacket) with a silver flare at the bottom. My scrolls are in a large looking scroll on my lower back (Like Sage Naruto) and I have two other scrolls on each thigh. As I begin to calculate distances and what range each of my weapons has, Tenten drops down from the trees opposite and looks confused:

"Hey Harku why did Kakashi say I needed to come here?" I look down to the ground and slowly up towards her, "Isn't that your weapons outfit… does that mean you're not using your water style anymore… hello?"

A tear falls from my left eye and drops onto the floor and Tenten gasps quietly in shock "Ten I can't rely on my water style now, it's out of control, we're here to train in weapons control since that was my first type of skill"

She smirks and puts her hand in one of her pouches and throws a few shurikens "Let's see how much you can do" I dash to the right and backflip as each shuriken hits where my foot was previously "So you can dodge but can you counter?" she mocks and she places two red and yellow scrolls on the ground and rises up into the air and so do the scrolls as it unwind, Ten begins to spin "Rising Twin Dragons!" she shouts as she rotates and throws weapons from the two scrolls at me, in reaction I grab a scroll from my thigh and throw it into the air, at the last second I jump into the air and open the scroll and place my hand on the centre of the unravelled scroll, black writing and lines spread out from it and a hold the scroll in front of me facing Tenten, a large water dragon flows out of the circle where my hand was to make the hand seal, "Water Dragon Strike" it crashes into Ten who is knocked towards the ground. I grab the scroll and land and put it back in the holder. She gets to her feet and whips out a scroll, "it's nice to see you've combined the two but I've been working on this technique for some time" she lashes the scroll above her head and a million weapons float above her and fly at me, slashing at my clothing and skin and the weapons fly up into the sky "Watch out for the rain of steel" she mocks and she spins her index finger and the weapons above sin round together and charge down towards me. I grab a scroll and put my hand on it and a samurai like blade appears and I put the scroll back and grab the sword with both hands and charge for Tenten, in shock she points her finger towards me to direct the flow of her weapons, I stand still and face the current of blades, I hold the sword and slash it around me as Ten's blades swirl round me and hit the floor and poof in a cloud of smoke. The smoke clears and I stand with the samurai sword in front of me facing her, my outfit is torn apart and I have cuts all over but I stand strong before her with the sword.

"Ten don't underestimate my weapon control, we have been training under Iruka's orders but that was with weapons not water"

Her smirk turned to fear,

"Scatter" I say and my sword turns into millions of light green leaves and swirl around us, I flick my hands up still holding the base of the sword which won't change into leaves, and the leaves swirl around Ten and lift her into the air,

"Hey Harku all you've done is made a weapon turn into a tree, not very impressive-"

Before she could finish I hold the base in my right hand and flick my right arm out straight and the leaves spin round Ten furiously and start to cave in on her, "Crash" I say and the leaves stop spinning and fly directly at Ten who screams in pain and is covered in leaves, the disappear and my the rest of my sword returns. Ten sits up with blood dripping from her mouth and one of her eyes are closed, "How are those so deadly?"  
"Each leaf was part of my sword, I slashed at you without moving"

She looks up at me and opens her mouth "Teach me"


End file.
